Among vehicle-mounted surveillance equipment, a thermal observation device (TOD) is a device that detects infrared rays of an object and converts the same into a video image. It is mainly used for identification of location and dynamics of moving persons and targets during night, and for detection of hidden places.
Furthermore, among the vehicle-mounted surveillance equipment, long-range ground surveillance radar is used to detect moving persons and vehicles within a range of 20 km. The surveillance equipment is mounted in a vehicle for carrying out surveillance and reconnaissance work at a desired place. The carrying out of surveillance work using surveillance equipment that is mounted in a fixed location poses a danger of revealing a position to enemies, and thus the location must be kept hidden upon an infiltration operation. However, the carrying out of surveillance work using mobile surveillance equipment enables movement to a desired place and thus reduces exposure to enemies. Thus, a wide surveillance range effect is achieved by using a single equipment, leading to potentially valuable use in many other applications. It is noted that as a technique of mounting surveillance equipment in a vehicle, a gun cradle is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2011-0067418. The gun cradle is comprised of a vertically installed cradle pillar and a gun support device, and is related to a configuration in which a machine gun is mounted to be pivotable.
Meanwhile, surveillance equipment includes a thermal device or radar for reconnaissance work during daytime and nighttime and may be used as a stationary type or as a mobile type mounted in a vehicle. The type of mounting surveillance equipment in a vehicle in the related art is mainly composed of a type mounted in trucks or vans.
However, in the related art, vibration resistance against shaking due to impact generated during vehicle running may be inadequate in a country like Korea that consists of mountainous terrain and many roads and small roads with steep slopes. Additionally, large angle variation is required in mountainous terrain, but this angle variation may not be freely realized.